Old Ghosts
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot como final del capítulo 6.09 "Disciple", esto es lo que ocurre luego de un buen capítulo. Espero que les guste!


**Sí, esta soy yo subiendo dos historias el mismo día...eso es lo que pasa luego de un buen capítulo, excelentemente actuado y escrito, cuando la inspiración te carcome el cerebro... XD  
**

**Este hubiese sido un buen final para "Disciple", espero que les guste, si no lo vieron, esperen a verlo y luego lean (contiene spoilers). **

**Old Ghosts**

Rick se acercó despacio, los acordes y la voz de Vera Lynn aún entonando la vieja canción que él había escuchado algunas veces pero que, evidentemente, tenían un significado muy fuerte para Kate…

-¿Kate?- pudo decir, y ella lo miró, como hipnotizada por la música, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si estuviese en otro lado.

-Es él…- dijo Kate en voz bajísima, y si Rick no le hubiese leído los labios, no la hubiese oído.

-¿Quién?- preguntó él, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Ese maldito sobrevivió solo para que yo lo mate con mis propias manos…- dijo con voz ronca por la emoción y Rick la miró con una mezcla de terror y lástima.

-Kate…

-Nadie… salvo mi padre y mi madre saben lo que esa canción significa para mí… ni siquiera tú…

-Nadie excepto él… que parece conocer todas nuestras debilidades…- dijo Rick y extendió los brazos justo en el instante en que ella se dejaba caer en ellos, llorando casi sin poder controlarse.

Rick la apretó entre sus brazos y la dejó descargarse. Evidentemente, si Kate creía que 3XK estaba vivo, tenía sus razones… igual que él…

Pasó un largo rato en el que Rick solo se limitó a besar su cabello y acariciarla, imposibilitado de decir algo coherente para tranquilizarla. Era increíble que él se ganara la vida con las palabras…

-Siento que no voy a poder contra él… Rick…- dijo Kate un poco más calmada, pero muy triste.

-No digas eso… sé que ha sido difícil pero hemos salido de cosas muy complicadas y estoy seguro de que esto terminará también en algún momento…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Tengo miedo no solo por mi y por ti, sino por todos los que están a nuestro alrededor… me parece que todos corren peligro solo porque no pudimos atraparlo a tiempo…

-Esto no es culpa nuestra…- dijo Rick en forma contundente.

-¿No te das cuenta? Este tipo sabe todo sobre nosotros… conocía detalles sobre un tatuaje que Lanie se había hecho hace unos meses… sabía que estábamos juntos aún antes que el resto de la gente… tú mismo me contaste que él te había dicho que nos había visto en la cama… y yo… todos estos meses, creí que finalmente podíamos estar tranquilos porque estaba muerto…- dijo con desesperación.

-Tienes que calmarte, Kate… en algún momento cometerá un error… y ahí estaremos para saltar sobre él…- dijo Rick.

-Rick… ¿recuerdas el trato que hice con Bracken?- dijo Kate y Rick asintió.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Tú sabes… yo le dije a Bracken, para asegurarme de estar a salvo y mantenerlos así a todos ustedes, que tenía una copia del expediente que lo incriminaba…

-Si… ¿entonces?

-Castle… si este tipo le cuenta a Bracken que tal copia no existe, ¿cuánto valdrá nuestra vida a partir de ahí?

Rick la miró con terror una vez que se dio cuenta del alcance de lo que ella decía…

Lo meditó un momento… y luego la miró con un gesto de triunfo.

-Quizás quiera asustarnos con eso… pero no lo hará… si quiere matarnos lo hará con sus propias manos, no lo dejará en manos de otro…- dijo Rick.

-Sí, puede ser…

-En mi opinión, su plan es torturarnos hasta cansarse y luego matarnos… cosa que no dejaré que suceda…- dijo con determinación Rick.

-Bien… ahora estoy más tranquila…- dijo irónicamente.

-Amor… hemos sobrevivido a situaciones muy difíciles… incluso con él… nos permitamos que ese tipo nos robe más tiempo… hagamos planes…- dijo y la hizo levantar la cara y la miró con tanta ternura que Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Quiero que lo atrapemos ya…

-Tú sabes que no podemos… tenemos que esperar que aparezca otra vez… pero mientras tanto… sigamos con nuestra vida…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Tienes razón…- dijo y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-¿Te gustarían unos masajes?- le dijo él para animarla.

-Es una buena idea…- dijo sonriente aunque ambos supieron que era por compromiso.

Rick la llevó a la habitación en brazos, mientras ella protestaba un poco. Le preparó un baño de inmersión, y cuando ella estuvo lista con su bata puesta y salió del baño, se encontró la habitación iluminada únicamente por velas aromáticas…

-Compré estas de vainilla por ti…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No sé por qué crees que me gusta todo lo que es de vainilla…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿No te gusta?

-No es que no me guste, me da gracia que lo asumas… no recuerdo haberte dicho que me gustaba- dijo y caminó hacia él.

-Bueno, no importa…- dijo él y extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

La besó tiernamente en los labios durante algunos minutos y luego deslizó la bata hacia abajo, y le pidió que se acostara en la cama.

No pudo evitar la reacción corporal a ella. No había forma de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de belleza, que también estaba muy ligada al amor que sentía por ella…

Sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando ella miró por encima de su hombro y lo pescó observándola…

-¿Entonces?- le dijo ella impaciente.

-Dame un momento…- dijo y abrió una botella de aceite aromático de vainilla y sacudió la cabeza, vainilla otra vez.

Calentó sus manos frotándolas con el aceite y se arrodilló sobre la cama, a un costado de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos ni bien las manos de Rick hicieron contacto con la piel de su espalda. Era increíble la forma en que él la hacía olvidar todo y transportarse a otro mundo, un mundo en el que todo estaba bien y no había ninguna preocupación…

Se relajó y puso su cabeza de costado, mirándolo. Entrecerró los ojos y se enfocó en la expresión seria, concentrada de su cara. Amaba cada milímetro de él, lo había sabido desde el principio.

Pero al principio le había dado miedo amarlo así… ahora él era su salvación… el que la alejaba de todo lo malo… de todo lo que ella no quería experimentar…

Rick se enfocó en su trabajo, desesperadamente quería hacerla sentir mejor… que pudiera relajarse un poco, porque lamentablemente, por más que quisiera, ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada al respecto… solo tenían que olvidarse y vivir… hasta el momento en que la vida y el destino les diera la revancha…

Se preguntó qué significaba la canción… evidentemente estaba ligada al pasado familiar de Kate… y Rick sintió que no lo sabría concretamente nunca…

Quizás era la canción favorita de su madre… o la canción de su padre y su madre… o quizás solo le traía recuerdos de su infancia… ¿qué importaba? Ese desgraciado sabía que le haría daño… y esa mujer… la doctora… ¿sería solo la cómplice? ¿o tal vez él la estuviese entrenando para que continuara su legado?

La voz de Kate lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando… - dijo y giró para mirarlo, los ojos de Rick danzando por su pecho la hicieron sonreír provocativamente.

-Dime…

-Barcelona es una muy buena opción… no me importa con quién hayas ido antes o para qué…- dijo y alzó una ceja con sutil arrogancia- lo que importa es para lo que iremos nosotros…

-Pero…

-¿De verdad crees que iré a Albania o Finlandia? El hecho de que sea tu tercera esposa me da más derechos que a las dos primeras…- protestó Kate y Rick sonrió.

-Tienes razón… cualquier lugar será perfecto contigo…- dijo él- y sentiré que voy por primera vez…

-Me alegra que te des cuenta…- dijo ella y sonrió también- pero mejor no hablemos de perfección…

-Kate… tú eres perfecta para mí… mírate… no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima… y no me puedes decir que se trata solo de deseo… no me canso de estar contigo… y cada vez que te miro pienso que un día te cansarás y te irás con otro…

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-No… pero me sirve para reforzar el punto…- dijo él y Kate puso los ojos en blanco- eres perfecta… ¿has pensado cuántas mujeres quisieran tener tu aspecto?

-No… siempre he creído que tengo las piernas demasiado largas… la nariz algo torcida… este lunar desagradable en mi mejilla…

-Tonterías… ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón… eres imperfecta, humana… increíble… ahora… ¿qué tal si esperas a que me duche e intercambiamos posiciones con los masajes?- le preguntó él y ella asintió.

Lo miró irse y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Quería vivir una larga vida a su lado y así sería si tenían suerte. Por un momento ponderó la idea de que todo lo que ese hombre les había dicho hacía unas semanas… si eso era cierto le esperaba un gran trabajo con tres hijos y un puesto político…

Volvió a pensar en Rick y se dio cuenta de que aunque él quisiera ir a Finlandia, Albania o la Antártida, ella iría con él, porque él era el único que la hacía sentirse a salvo, protegida y amada.

* * *

**Me hubiese gustado mucho que terminara así, pero bueno... estoy satisfecha con este final que escribí ¿ustedes? Gracias, como SIEMPRE! **


End file.
